


落跑 11-13

by yuni2017_tingbo



Category: r1se
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuni2017_tingbo/pseuds/yuni2017_tingbo





	落跑 11-13

「11」  
焉嘉不跟她废话，抓着赵蕾的手就要往自己身下探去，赵蕾故作镇静地没有退缩，却在真正碰到性器的时候被烫得战栗一下，即使还是隔了两层布料。  
焉嘉被可爱得又亲了赵蕾两口，手也不闲着，顺着裙摆下面伸了进去，从大腿摸到腰，再折返回来摸无人秘境，果不其然一片泥泞。  
“姐姐好骚，只是亲亲而已，为什么还能流这么多水？”  
平日里赵蕾是绝不能听这种荤话的，可在床笫之间却激发出了一种快感，臊红了脸又还在嘴硬说，我没有。  
焉嘉也不同她计较，伸手想把赵蕾的内裤扒了，但赵蕾还是有些紧绷着腿不肯张开，焉嘉只好又压上去与她亲吻，安慰着说放松一点。慢慢陷入情欲的赵蕾变得像只小猫，接吻的时候双手也乖乖地搭在焉嘉的肩膀上半搂着，焉嘉满意得不行，一边亲一边手在下面隔着内裤布料揉搓阴蒂。  
骚水打湿了大半条内裤，布料湿漉漉地贴住下体，赵蕾开始难受得在蹬腿，初尝情事的姐姐不知道下一步该怎么办，焉嘉看得可爱也不急着褪她的内裤，索性先把自己裤子脱了再欺身上去，将阴茎往姐姐的下体靠，小穴被烫得流水更多，赵蕾觉得丢人，又呜咽小声哭个不停。  
焉嘉本着先把爱人伺候好的心情，吻遍了赵蕾全身，皙白的身体密密麻麻布满了吻痕，湖蓝色的连衣裙将脱未脱，拉链都解开了，内衣堪堪挂在身上。焉嘉故意的，他坐起来看沦陷在情潮中的赵蕾，像是欣赏一件艺术品。

赵蕾刚刚被弄得潮吹了一回，焉嘉把她内裤脱了，手指顺着淫液伸进穴口摸了半天，最后在三根手指的操弄下喷了一手的水，焉嘉还干脆把水全抹在她的大腿根，羞得赵蕾眼泪不停掉。  
赵蕾还趴在床上大口喘着气，焉嘉就把人拉了起来坐在自己大腿上说，我刚刚把姐姐伺候爽了，是不是轮到姐姐伺候我了？  
赵蕾无措地又要哭了，说我不会。  
焉嘉笑着叹了口气亲她，说，怎么之前没发现你这么爱哭？以前都对我这么凶，我以为你铁石心肠呢。  
赵蕾眼睛一耷拉抱住了眼前的人，说，我也不愿意呀，我是因为……  
说到一半赵蕾又沉默了，她还不想告诉焉嘉自己早就看上他了的事。  
焉嘉发现话停了，把赵蕾扶正了身子问她，怎么了？  
没什么，我帮帮你吧。赵蕾试图转移话题，脸上还带着泪，鼻音浓重，带有一点撒娇的意味说。焉嘉担心地还想再追问什么，但在看到赵蕾的手握上他阴茎，轻轻慢慢地撸动的时候，失去理智了。

「12」  
赵蕾一声惊呼，被焉嘉掀到了床上。  
焉嘉觉得自己快忍爆了，箭在弦上都还要再问一句：可以吗？  
赵蕾直觉要开始发生什么了，腿肚子忍不住打颤，嘴上却说着：好。  
焉嘉沉默了一会儿，又说，可是没有安全套。  
他看着赵蕾的脸白了一大半，准备起身去买，赵蕾却像下了什么决心似的拉住他的手说，可以。  
焉嘉不敢相信地看着她，赵蕾支支吾吾地说，就一次……应该没关系。  
焉嘉还在迟疑，赵蕾先急了，说你要是走了，回来就别想做了。

到嘴的肉哪有让它飞了的道理。  
赵蕾被焉嘉摆出大张着腿的姿势，羞得无地自容，焉嘉一点一点地把阴茎挤进去，初次承欢的穴口吞食得困难，两边都不太好受。  
进到一半赵蕾被撑得难受极了，又是蹬腿又是哭鼻子，焉嘉心疼说要不然算了，又被赵蕾手脚搂住说继续。  
好不容易全根没入，两个人都出了薄薄的一层汗，赵蕾紧张得穴肉一下一下收缩，焉嘉被吸到头皮发麻又不敢轻举妄动，只得又交换了几个湿热的吻。

等到逐渐适应了，得到准许的焉嘉轻轻地抽动，换来赵蕾捂着嘴的闷哼。  
“我想听，姐姐。”  
焉嘉把手指伸进赵蕾的嘴搅动着，下身逐渐加快速度，堵不住的呻吟渐渐蹦出来。  
“啊——轻点，轻点……焉嘉…嘉嘉……”  
赵蕾喊他的名字，带着口齿不清呢喃的性感。  
焉嘉把赵蕾的腿抬起来亲，赵蕾全身都白，腿也又细又长，焉嘉亲吻她的脚踝和小腿，引得赵蕾一阵阵发抖，忍不住又喷了一次，暖热的淫水浇在龟头上，焉嘉也跟着缴械投降。

缓过来没多久焉嘉又把人抱坐在腿上，让赵蕾自己握着阴茎塞进去，赵蕾羞得要死，却还是乖乖照做。  
“呜……太……太深了嘉嘉……”  
刚放进去赵蕾就开始哭，搂着焉嘉不自觉地撒娇，焉嘉心软成一滩水，平时强势的姐姐在床上居然可以这么粘腻，就像一只刚出生的小乳猫强烈寻求安全感。想到这里焉嘉又有点心疼，不住地亲她的脸。  
可焉嘉光亲不动，赵蕾按捺不住了，小心翼翼把自己的腰抬起来，又慢慢坐下去，换来一声拔高的呻吟。  
焉嘉见她自己玩的开心，也不插手，继续搂着人偶尔亲亲。赵蕾动了一会儿实在没力气了，抬头发现焉嘉满眼都是笑意看着她，有些羞愧地哀求：你动一下好不好呀？求求你啦……  
焉嘉得寸进尺：求人的态度呢？  
赵蕾愣了，她想了想自己都已经毫无保留了，还有什么东西能给呢。  
焉嘉看人急得嘴一扁又要哭了，赶紧哄回来说不玩了不玩了，抓住对方细腰就开始大操大干，赵蕾被颠得感觉灵魂都要震出去了，只得紧紧搂住焉嘉的脖子，最后泄的时候还忍不住在焉嘉肩膀上狠狠咬了一口。

「13」  
初尝禁果的第一次，两人都累得瘫在床上，赵蕾泄了三轮没了力气，她本以为可以就这么结束了，结果没多久又感觉那根东西顶在自己的穴口。  
她羞愤地转过身推焉嘉的胸口，说：我疼死了！不许再来了。  
焉嘉抓住她双手不停地亲，说，姐姐，最后一次，我刚没有射。  
“但我好痛。”赵蕾发现现在撒娇屡试不爽。  
“我轻轻的。”撒娇作战失败了。  
赵蕾生气地转过身去，焉嘉从背后抱上来说，那我不进去，我在外面蹭一下。  
说着把赵蕾的双腿并了起来，阴茎挤进腿缝中间缓慢地抽动，那根粗壮摩擦过穴口，时不时顶开一点点，又退回去，再顶开，再后退。  
赵蕾被折磨得又流了一滩水，把脸埋在枕头上小小声地哭，焉嘉以为自己又闯祸了，赶紧抽出来把人掰过身子，说，不做了不做了。  
赵蕾吸吸鼻子说，你这样还不如进去呢。  
焉嘉安慰道，你不是痛吗，那我等下去厕所自己解决了，宝贝别哭了。  
赵蕾说，我帮你可以吗？

绵软的小手握住粗大，赵蕾满脸通红，不得章法地套弄着，焉嘉阴茎被撸得有些难受，但所得的刺激更多，于是痛苦可以忽略不计。  
赵蕾弄了一会儿手都酸了，也没发现有什么效果，反而自己下面又在哗哗流水，她暗恨自己身体的敏感，又不知道怎么开口跟焉嘉求欢。  
焉嘉怎么可能看不出来，赵蕾帮他弄着弄着自己的腿却夹紧了，头也越来越低，耳朵脖子红得跟什么似的，这些改变全都落在焉嘉眼里。  
焉嘉恶作剧般看着赵蕾独自痛苦，等到赵蕾终于忍不住了，眼泪汪汪地抬起头来看他，他才把人捞到怀里亲了个爽。  
赵蕾软软地挂在他怀里，像是思索了很久才开口说，嘉嘉……  
嗯？焉嘉应她，手却顺着腰往下体摸去，又摸出了一手的水，故作惊讶地说，怎么又湿了？  
赵蕾无地自容地不肯讲话了。  
焉嘉不敢欺负得太过分，还是把人抱在怀里安慰说，最后一次，最后一次。  
小猫在怀里轻轻地点了个头。

最后一次时间太漫长，连衣裙早就被脱到了地上，沾满精液和淫水，赵蕾抓着床单不停地哭叫：慢一点——慢一点呜……嘉嘉……  
焉嘉充耳不闻，只是在赵蕾哭得大声了之后俯下身去吻她，舔弄她的眼泪，身下动作却不停，像是想要把她吞食入肚。  
最后高潮来临，焉嘉准备射了，赵蕾比他快一步泄身，阴道猛的收缩，焉嘉在射出的一瞬间赶紧拔出来，精液全喷溅在红肿的穴口，混着亮晶晶的淫水。  
赵蕾来不及有什么反应，终于昏了过去。


End file.
